A Boy Among Men
by Frozen Utopia
Summary: At a young age, Naruto unlocks a Kekkei Genkai called the Shinrabanshouton, which was thought to have died with the First Hokage. Adopted by his biological grandfather Jiraiya, Naruto grows up to become a legend greater than any other. He's the Legendary boy, who fought among men! Strong, prodigy Naruto that was brought up properly. NOT GODLIKE! NaruxFemHaku!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something new that I've been looking forward to working on for a while. It's something quite different from the norm of Naruto stories, as my other story is, but I have a feeling this one will do better as a whole than Nightmares: A World at War.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A Boy Among Men**

**By: Frozen Utopia**

Jiraiya couldn't help the small wave of nostalgia that befell him as the massive red gates of Konohagakure no Sato came into view over the horizon, backed in a beautiful display by the rising sun. He had been out of the village on one of the most important scouting missions ever to be given to a ninja of Konoha, and the white-haired man couldn't have been more proud of himself.

The mission was of double SS-class, not because of the danger, but because of the secrecy and importance of the mission. He let his mind wander through all the incredibly important information, relics and ancient ruins that he had come across, finally flowing into the single thought of how he couldn't wait to see the grinning face of his genius blonde-haired student.

Knowing the kid, Jiraiya bet he had already made Hokage and was living his ultimate dream. He absently wondered if his only living student had finally found a girl and had a kid, that'd be the day! His eyes set forward in determination as he walked down the main road to the Hidden Leaf village. He had been out of the village on this mission for somewhere over seven years, and he'd had a lot of time to contemplate things; mistakes he's made, and one's he was going to try and fix.

One of these things that he had to fix, and fix immediately, was something that he had been afraid to tell his student. And it was as he made his way to the Hokage's office, his face set in a determined grimace, that he noticed something...wrong.

Just on the outskirts of the village walls, a distance off to the right and out of view from the two Chunin guarding the gates, lay a young boy...covered in blood.

Jiraiya picked up his pace, landing lightly a small distance away from the heavily beaten child. The boy couldn't have been more than three or four, was noticeably malnourished, and dressed in a ragged t-shirt and pants.

'_Probably from a poor family, poor kid,'_

Jiraiya absently noted that the boy's hair was a reddish brown, but not from natural coloring. It was a mixture of dried blood, fresh blood, dirt, mud and maybe even a little bit of refuse.

'_The hell happened to you, kid?'_

As he continued to inspect the boy, Jiraiya found a jagged scar, hidden among a veritable slew of gashes and bruises, running from the center of his chest up towards his chin in a sickening, bubbly red diagonal line. It continued up past his neck, under his chin and through the left side of his pale lips, stopping just under his nose.

The scar was deepest around the chest area, thinnest around the neck and chin, and became deep again when it shredded across his mouth. The worst part, however, was the whatever had cut the boy must have been incredibly superheated, as it left burn mark spreading out across his chest like a dry, barren desert.

From what Jiraiya could gather from the cut, the boy was lucky he was alive. The white-haired man guessed that whoever attacked the boy had slashed him across the chest, obviously attempting to bisect him from the middle up. The boy probably reacting from shock, pain or both fell backwards, changing the angle of attack, while at the same time probably saving his life.

Then, from what he could tell, he attacker lunged forward in a desperate attempt to further harm the boy (which sickened Jiraiya to no end) which led to the weapon temporarily lifting from its digging slash and only dragging across the more supple skin of the neck. Then, when the lunge took full effect, the weapon dug through the skin of the child's face, making its way past the boy's lips before he completely fell out of range.

All of this was processed by the tall Sannin in a span of only a few seconds, and he hastily, but carefully, lifted the small child into his arms and headed towards the gates of the hidden leaf, making double-time.

He absently tossed his return papers onto the desk under the small shack where the two Chunin gate guards sat, and without paying them any mind, he made his way to the Hokage Tower.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was taking a small break from his continuous and constant enemy, the mountain of paperwork that sat idly waiting like a snake in the shadows on his mahogany desk. He was reading an old, worn book, the last one to have been written by his long missing student, Jiraiya, one of the three Legendary Sannin. He giggled lowly and perversely very once in a while as he found himself once again absorbed in the outlandish and frisky actions of the books main characters, Kinato and Mushina.

So, he found himself surprised and flustered when a massive white blur crashed its way through his panoramic window, landing heavily on the floor of his office. After processing the scene before him for no more than a few seconds, the aged Hokage found his jaw slackening, and his ever-present smoking pipe dropping to the floor under his desk with a loud _'clack!'_ of wood hitting wood.

Standing before him (and panting slightly) was his previously missing student, Jiraiya, with an oddly shaped bundle in his arms. Before he could think of something, _anything_ to say to his student, the man spoke first.

"Hey sensei, long time no see, eh? We can talk later; this kid needs serious medical attention." Jiraiya shifted his arms, showing that the 'oddly shaped bundle' was actually a child, one that Hiruzen Sarutobi knew all too well.

"_Naruto,"_

Without hesitation, the reinstated Hokage leapt through the hole made by his student not twenty seconds before, the very man following hot on his heels. As the two blasted over rooftops at nearly insane speeds, Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"So Sensei, you know this kid?"

The wizened man nodded curtly, eyes never wavering from his path.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Jiraiya-kun, you and I have _very_ much to discuss. A lot has happened in these last nine years,"

From the grim expression on the man's face, Jiraiya could tell he would not find the conversation enjoyable.

So what does everyone think? Remember to Review! Oh, by the way, for anyone who's read Nightmares: A World at War, I have not given up on it! The only reason I haven't updated chapter three yet is part writers block, part vacation. I was at Disney for a week, and starting Monday, I'll be at overnight camp for two weeks.

Frozen Utopia, Signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of A Boy Among Men! The Sandaime Hokage tells Jiraiya the story of Naruto Uzumaki, and missing puzzle pieces are suddenly found!

**A Boy Among Men**

**By: Frozen Utopia**

The only occupants in the dark hospital room were the young sleeping patient and the white-haired self-proclaimed super pervert Jiraiya. The man sat there in silence, his face buried in his hands as his world came crashing down around him.

He had missed so much, _so much_, because of single, freaking long-term mission.

_Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi._

He hadn't been there to help them fight, to help protect his home.

_Minato died, self-sacrifice._

He hadn't been there for the one person who Jiraiya had sworn he would not allow to die! After all the years that Jiraiya had spent training the young prodigy, Minato Namikaze as his student, he had finally gathered the courage to tell the man the truth, a truth he had been running from for far too many years.

He had finally found the courage to tell the brilliant blonde the truth about his heritage, a truth he was ashamed that he had hidden. And it was all for naught, as now the man, his student, the Legendary Fourth Hokage, was gone.

It was too late; Jiraiya would never be able to call the boy his son.

'_Well, maybe not _all_ is for naught...'_

The Sannin ran a hand through his thick white locks, gazing compassionately at the child sleeping peacefully, wrapped up safely in the pristine white sheets of the hospital bed. He remembered what his old sensei had told him after dropping the repeated bombshells of the Kyuubi attack and his stude- no, _his son's_ death.

_His wife, Kushina Uzumaki died as well, killed by the demon._

And it was in this sentence that Jiraiya found hope. Though he was a very sociable man by nature, he had not always been that way, and as a young child, he had cherished his last name as the ultimate treasure.

As an orphan, it was his, his alone, and no one else was allowed to have it. This mentality followed the man as he grew, and so Jiraiya simply went by Jiraiya, and nothing else.

His name, Namikaze, was his ultimate treasure. He had soiled that treasure by sharing the gift with his son, but never telling the man who had given the gift to him. He would redeem his treasure, remove that stain, by acting now, when he still could, when there was still hope.

Upon hearing the name Kushina Uzumaki, Jiraiya had connected the dots, solved the puzzle that the Sandaime didn't know was there.

This young child's name was Naruto _Uzumaki_, obviously given his mother's maiden name to protect him from the enemies of his father. Kushina, being the wife of Minato, who himself was the never-announced son of Jiraiya, made this young child, Naruto Uzumaki, his grandson.

And where he failed with Minato, he would learn from his mistakes.

Rising from his seated position, a look of pure unbridled determination burned its way into the Sannin's eyes, and a flame of passion ignited in his heart. He had made a decision that he knew would forever change his life, and this was one decision from which he would not back down.

With a long look at his four year old grandson, Jiraiya headed at a steady pace towards the Hokage's office.

He needed to ask his former sensei a few questions.

Sarutobi Hiruzen felt his jaw loosen and drop as he stared into the steady eyes of his only student to have remained in the village.

"You want to adopt him?"

Without missing a beat the white-haired Sannin nodded.

"Yes"

The Hokage raised a thin eyebrow.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you spontaneously want to adopt a young four year old boy?"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at the lame attempt of a joke his former sensei was attempting, a frown creasing his features. Honestly, he was trying to be serious and his sensei was making jokes about him being a pedophile?

"He's my student's son, I'm his godfather, and I haven't been there for him because I wasn't in the village. I'm here now, and I'll take every chance that I can get to help Naruto, old man."

That seemed to satisfy the aging Hokage enough, and he dug through some files in one of his drawers, coming up with an adoption form. Because Naruto had no caretaker or guardian, the Sandaime had been the one to take over that role as best as he could. Now that Jiraiya would be adopting Naruto, Sarutobi wouldn't have to worry about the boy as much as before, constantly having ANBU supervising the boy. As much as the grandfatherly man liked the boy, it was a weight off of his shoulders to have someone else watching over him.

Jiraiya finished signing off the adoption forms just as a nurse walked in through the office door. Sarutobi gave her an expectant look, and the nurse blushed lightly, suddenly nervous of the attention she was receiving from their esteemed leader.

"The boy woke up not long ago Hokage-sama. He was asking for you."

The man nodded and dismissed her, slowly standing up from his specialized plush chair and facing his student.

"Well then Jiraiya. Would you like to come with me to meet your son?"

The two men headed through the door side-by-side, and Jiraiya grinned, throwing his thick arm over his much smaller sensei's shoulders.

"I think, age-wise I would be closer to the 'grandfather' moniker. And if my age gives me the title of grandfather, then what title does _your_ age give you, sensei."

The shorter man bumped his fist on top of his students head, laughing humourlessly at the writer's jab at his age.

"Very amusing Jiraiya-_kun_,"

Naruto sat still as a statue in the blinding white hospital room, the standard hospital sheets covering his small legs. His chest, arms and lower face were covered by medical tape and gauze, and the four year olds eyes were glazed over.

The child was startled form his emotionless self-defensive state by two puffs of smoke suddenly appearing in the center of the room. His body stiffening instinctively, Naruto tried to peer through the unnaturally white smog.

The young boy relaxed his posture when he noticed the old man in the off-white Hokage's robe, his eyes watering up slightly.

"Jiji,"

The word came out as a whisper as a single tear found its way down the mentally and physically scarred boy's cheek. In a sudden blur of motion, the child dove forwards and off of the military-grade cot, flinging himself into the open arms of the aged village leader. The child broke out sobbing instantly upon contact with the only living thing to care for him in the entire populace of Konoha.

Jiraiya looked on, his eyes sad and nearly depressed as he watched the broken and spiritually injured child seek comfort in the form of his old sensei.

It took a while to calm Naruto down, but Sarutobi eventually managed the difficult task. He slowly peeled the boy away from his now-soaked Kage-robes, lifting him to sit on his lap as the grandfatherly man sat himself down on the edge of the hospital cot.

"How are you feeling now Naruto, did the doctors bandage your wounds properly?"

The boy gave a simple nod, showing that his external pain was all but gone, and the only pain he held was the mountain of sorrow and responsibility that had been unceremoniously tossed on his tiny shoulders.

The Hokage gave him a small smile before shifting the child around slightly, allowing him to see the man standing behind him.

Naruto could only gaze in awe at the man who had blindingly white hair that was identical to his own messily spiky white locks. He had seen people with white hair before, but that was either because they were old, or the hair was a silvery-white, like that ANBU that sometimes protected him; Inu.

This man, however, had a hair that was so white it couldn't be anything but natural, just like Naruto's own. He had always known his hair was special, and it astonished him to finally meet someone who had a hair colour that was completely identical to his own. Naruto's attention shifted from the new man's hair to his self-proclaimed grandfather when the man spoke up again.

"Naruto-kun, I would like you to meet my old student, Jiraiya of the Sannin." Naruto's attention shifted from the incredibly long spiky white hair to the rest of the man's features.

The first thing that Naruto noticed was the bright red Kabuki paint lining the man's face.

The second was his astonishing height. The man was easily 6'2 to 6'3, his arms looked as thick as tree trunks, and his hands looked big enough to snap him in two, like a twig!

Remembering what the Sandaime had told him about respecting his superiors, Naruto bowed his head slightly in respect for the powerful man.

"H-hello Jiraiya-sama. I-it i-is an ho-onour to meet y-you." Naruto blushed lightly at the Sannin's attention, before his eyes turned to the man whose lap he was sitting in.

"Naruto, Jiraiya is one of the few men whom I trust implicitly, and I know he has a kind heart. He was out on a super important mission, and has been gone for over nine years," Naruto's eyes went wide, that was a long time to be away from the village, "and he arrived back to the village early this morning. He saw you were injured and immediately sought to help you. He saved your life Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes grew even wider, and pure innocent blue met softened pure black. His life was saved by the strongest of the Legendary Sannin.

And suddenly, Naruto found his world, his life, taking a turn for the better.

"Jiraiya felt a connection to you Naruto, and he asked me if he could adopt you."

Jiraiya finally stepped in, kneeling down before the shivering child.

"Would like to come live with me Naruto? Would you like to be my son?"

Naruto looked down at his tiny hands with tears in his eyes, hardly believing everything that was happening. It was all coming so quickly, he could hardly keep up.

But he clung to that single word that was uttered so caringly, and unknown to Naruto, affectionately.

'Son'

The one thing he had always wanted was a family, and now he was being offered a father in someone who was debatably the strongest man in the village, a man who could protect him.

Looking up with innocent blue eyes that had seen too much for their young, pure age, Naruto found he needed one last assurance that this man would protect him, the man who he could see in his mind's eye being his father.

"Will you love me?"

Jiraiya's eyes went wide as a tear slipped over the edge of his eyelid, rolling slowly across his cheek. All was silent as Jiraiya knelt there before the four year old child and the wizened Hokage.

Moving forward, Jiraiya pulled Naruto from Hiruzen's lap and into a firm hug, holding the boy tightly to his chest.

And a single whispered word rang through the air of the silent hospital room, spoken so quietly, but heard so loudly.

And Naruto, for the first time in his life, felt safe.

"Always."

AN:/ I can't help but laugh as I finish writing this up, this chapter is exactly 1900 words long. Lulz! Anywho, I hope the touching moment between Naruto and Jiraiya was conveyed properly! Tell me if what I wrote was good, it helps motivate me! Quick shout out to **EbonPurlight, MetallicMilitia and mermend **for reviewing! Thanks guys or girls, you motivated me to finish this chapter! It's 12:48 and I'm leaving for two weeks to go to an overnight camp for diabetics in the morning! Diabetics for days! Anyways, don't expect any updates for the next three weeks, after I get back, I'll need at least a week to put out a chapter that's longer than these two.

Thanks again to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed and favorite my story! Don't forget to review!

Frozen Utopia, signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

The third installment of 'A Boy Among Men' is finally here! This one will definitely be longer than the first two! Hope all my readers like it!

**A Boy Among Men**

**By: Frozen Utopia**

Jiraiya watched the violent spar between the two before him with a thousand-watt grin splitting his features. He knew that he had never been more proud in his life as he watched his son take on an Elite Jounin, even if that Jounin wasn't nearly using all of his power.

The spar came to an abrupt halt, the man and child alike panting heavily form the exercise. Jiraiya walked up to the two and placed a massive hand on top of his son's head, ruffling his snow-white hair.

"You're improving incredibly Naruto, you're definitely ready for the academy!" Jiraiya exclaimed, his grin never leaving his face. Naruto looked up at the man who had taken him in with open arms and a caring heart with sparkling eyes. He could hardly believe three years had already passed by so quickly.

"Do you really think so Tou-san!" Jiraiya grinned wider and removed his hand from his son's messy locks.

"I know so kiddo." Turning to the third person in the backyard with white hair, Jiraiya grew a slightly mischievous smile.

"Look at you Kakashi, an Elite Jounin tired out by a seven year old boy! Are you sure you're deserving of that title?" Kakashi frowned at Jiraiya's teasing and responded through a series of fading pants.

"You and I both know that child is _not_ normal, Jiraiya-sama. Not even I was that powerful by that age. He might even give Itachi a run for his money, and that kid just made Jounin!"

"Mm, he is very strong, isn't he?" The two watched as the boy ran into the massive house in front of them, exclaiming something about needing a shower. Kakashi's gaze shifted to the grass under his feet.

"Thank you for taking him in, Jiraiya-sama. I tried to protect him, but between Anbu and-" The man stopped when a large hand descended onto his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"I appreciate it, Kakashi. I as well am grateful that I took him in. Every single day that passes he feels more and more like my son, as if I hadn't adopted him." Though Jiraiya couldn't see it, he knew that Kakashi was grinning under his mask.

"Are you going to introduce him to our ways when he begins to mature." A perverted grin crossed the Sannin's features and his eyes sparkled.

"The induction ceremony begins the eve after the day of his eighth birthday." Kakashi opened his mouth to speak (though Jiraiya couldn't see it) before he was cut off again by the elder man, speaking as if he had read Kakashi's mind.

"I already sent out the invitations." Kakashi couldn't help but giggle with glee.

Another pervert would soon be joining their ranks, and he would be there to see it!

-.-

"SHUT UP!" Iruka sighed as his head deflated to normality and his previously rowdy class became quiet instantaneously. Seeing he had their attention, Iruka began his lesson for the day… with one of his infamous lectures.

As he droned on and on, the class became grateful by an interruption suddenly striding through the sliding door of the classroom. In walked the secretary, her long straight brown hair bouncing with each step as her eyes peered at the students over the rim of her glasses. Following in lazily behind her was a boy that nobody recognized.

Many of the girls in the class felt their hearts rise up into their throats as they began to flutter at double the pace they had been beating only moments before.

The boy had brilliant snow-white hair that was spiked up in all directions, and was long enough to reach just above his shoulder blades. His eyes were the perfect shade of ocean blue and they sparkled in the dim light of the classroom. He had on a cocky smile, as if he knew that he had just captured the attention of almost every girl in the class with his entrance alone.

He wore a sleeveless biker's jacket that was ripped at the shoulders and lay unzipped, exposing his bare muscular torso and abdominals. On the back of the jacket was a white circle with a black spiral inside of it, and he had the symbol of Konoha tattooed to his left shoulder in red, but the tattoo made it look as if the symbol was on fire at the top of the spiral.

He was wearing black cargo pants that were frayed at the bottom, and he had a thick silver chain hanging from his left pocket as it wrapped around and attached to the back of his pants. He wore black combat boots with white laces, and his hands, which were clad in black fingerless gloves with metal studs on the knuckles, were hanging lazily from his pockets, his thumbs left sticking out.

As the secretary whispered something to Iruka, whilst simultaneously pointing to different areas on her clipboard, Naruto studied his soon-to-be classmates. He noted with some interest that about half of the class' students were heirs to a clan or the sibling to a clan heir as he noted the quiet boy with hair that Naruto found similar to the ass of a duck.

There was a sleeping boy with his hair in a ponytail, making him resemble a pineapple, sitting next to a large boy that had a bag of chips hidden beneath his desk as he munched away happily. These two were the heirs to the Nara and Akimichi clans.

A blonde with her hair in a ponytail with pupil-less turquoise eyes sitting next to a girl with bubblegum pink hair. The blonde was the heiress to the Yamanaka clan.

Two boys sitting beside each other, one with pitch black hair and coal black eyes, the other with wild brown hair and red fang tattoos adorning his cheeks. The youngest son of the Uchiha clan head and the younger brother of the Inuzuka clan heiress, it was ironic that the two almost-clan-heirs would be seated beside each other.

A boy with spiky black hair, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses even indoors, his physical stature hidden by a long high-collared olive green coat. The boy was easily recognizable as the heir to the Aburame clan.

A young girl with pupil-less lavender eyes and midnight blue hair that was cut short at the back, only two bangs framing her face. Even from the front of the class, Naruto could see the crimson blush adorning her cheeks, and he gave her a toothy smile. He gave a small chuckle when she fainted. That was definitely the heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

Naruto's attention shifted from studying his classmates to the teacher as the man moved from behind his standard oak desk to position himself beside the new arrival. The secretary left the room, and the chatter that had previously filled it died down.

"Well class, it seems that we have a new student joining our class. Class, this is Naruto, Naruto you may call me Iruka-sensei. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Naruto grinned as his teacher moved to seat himself behind his desk.

"Hey, like Scarface over there told you guys, my name's Naruto. My dream is to be stronger than my Tou-san, and gain the respect of the whole village." He was about to head up the center steps to find a seat before he stopped himself, a grin suddenly splitting his features.

"Oh, and I fully intend to graduate by the end of the year."

As the boy with snow-white hair trudged up to find a seat, he left the entirety of his class dumfounded, their eyes wide and their jaws dropped.

Some nobody kid just came in from nowhere and declared to the world that he would graduate four years early, a feat only Itachi had accomplished.

And Itachi had started the Academy at the proper age of six.

This guy was probably eight, _maybe_ seven.

A single thought ran through all of their minds simultaneously.

'_Hah, what a joke. He has no chance.'_

-.-

Naruto sat patiently in the lower branches of the tree on the outskirts of the training ground, his right leg dangling lazily as his left lay snug against his chest. He had arrived early, and already finished his insane morning workout of five hundred push ups, chin ups and one thousand sit ups.

He was staring up at the leaves in the tree, watching them sway in the breeze as he lost himself in thought. So lost he was, that he failed to notice a presence arriving silently, positioning itself on the branch slightly to the right of his own.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Agh!" Naruto let out a cry of surprise as he jolted from his position, tumbling off the side of the tree branch. It was only because of years of training his reaction-time that his arm managed to launch out, just barely grasping onto the branch from which he had fallen.

As he hauled himself back up, he spotted the short figure in a joining outfit sitting close by, his black bangs swaying in the breeze.

"Hey Itachi, what brings you here?" Naruto sat himself back down, and it didn't take long for Itachi to respond.

"I am waiting for the rest of our team, just as you are. And it is Itachi-sensei from now on, Naruto-kun, not Itachi." The snow-white haired eight year old grew wide eyed his mouth opening and closing repeatedly, making him look like a gaping fish.

"No way, you're my sensei! Awesome, I'll definitely get stronger with you leading our team!" Though Naruto couldn't see it, a small smile was gracing Itachi's features. He had come to see the boy as something akin to a second younger brother, and he knew the boy and Sasuke really did see each other as such.

Though he was displeased with the Sandaime at his being held back from joining the Anbu so that he could become a Jounin-sensei, Itachi knew that the next few years would be anything but uneventful with Jiraiya's son around.

-.-

Itachi stood before his subordinates with a single raised eyebrow being the only thing to define any emotion that could possibly be crossing his features. On the inside however, Itachi was pounding his head into a tree.

'_Pink hair? Exactly how is that supposed to be 'ninja-like' in any way or form?'_

He had Naruto, a boy with hair that seemed a shade of white even more pure than snow, a girl with long black hair held up in a bun by a pair of chopsticks, and a boy with wild, spiky, bright pink hair. However, Itachi kept his composure, speaking in a steady voice that betrayed none of his thoughts.

"You will introduce yourselves and tell us any special talents you may possess that were not recorded by the academy." He subconsciously looked at Naruto when he said this. Looking pointedly at the boy with pink hair, he said, "You, begin."

The guy grinned, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was the same age as his sensei, and probably the oldest in the group.

"The name's Natsu Haruno. My parents are civilians, so I don't have anything special or anything, but I'll still become strong enough to protect my little sister from anyone who threatens her, no matter who it is threatening her!" Without moving any of the many muscles in his face, he simply turned his gaze to the girl, and she understood easily enough.

"My name is Haku Yuki, and I was born in Water Country. I was…orphaned young, and some Konoha ninja found me living on the streets. I wish to grow strong enough to protect those who have become precious to me. I enjoy making medicines from herbs and plants, and I possess the Hyoton bloodline, which allows me to make Ice." Though Itachi believed there was more to her story involving her past, he decided not to push it, and looked to Naruto to begin his own introduction.

"My name's Naruto, and I'm going to be stronger than even my Tou-san one day. I have way more chakra than anyone my age can hope for, so I can't make a regular Clone. Tou-san taught me the Shadow Clone Technique instead, and I can use the Yondaime Hokage's jutsu the Rasengan."

'_Just as I thought, there will never be a dull moment with Naruto around. Just what have I gotten myself into Sandaime-sama…?'_

-.-

_**There we go, that's chapter three. This one was a little bit longer than the other two, and I'm sure that they'll get longer and longer as I get more comfortable with my writing. Thanks to everyone for liking my story, you guys/girls are great!**_

_**So what do you think with my including Natsu in this? He's just Sakura's older brother, and will become friends with Itachi later on. Due to Itachi's being a Fire nature user, he'll be able to teach Natsu all about fire.**_

_**And just in case anybody's wondering, Naruto is eight, Haku is ten, Natsu is twelve and Itachi is twelve.**_

_**Next chapter begins team Itachi's missions.**_

_**Frozen Utopia, signing out!**_


End file.
